Twisted Lullaby
by Wolfiee
Summary: Reno choked and died on liquor while Sora choked and died on Reno. [RenoSora] [Onshot] [Bday fic for Herzeleidx!]


Author's Note: I wanna keep this short so yah, this fic is dedicated to ...

**HERZELEIDX!**

Or as I call her Dana. Too angsty to really be porn with a plot but they can't all be xD Hope you like this and happy belated birthday!

And sorry for Sora being OOC but he's not some pussy who loves everyone and everything and can't take care of himself. I'm making him kind of bitter and actually able to stick up for himself.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Warnings: yaoi, language, maybe disturbing content, alcohol use, pedophilia-ness, character death, Sora ooc-ness.

--

"You ever drink before?" Reno asks me like he does every time he has a beer in his hand (which is a _lot)_ and every time he asks I tell him no because I'm only 17 unlike Reno who is 18 and is old enough to drink.

Reno always carelessly asks me for one and I quickly refuse like always. I think he's probably too drunk or something to remember every time he's asked.

I bet if I tried it the alcohol would burn and sting at my throat and I bet it'd burn my eyes and brain until my eyes burst with tears and my mind burned with stupidity.

My parents always told me never to try alcohol until I was old enough and responsible to handle it and right now, especially with Reno as my boyfriend, I don't think I'm responsible enough.

Reno mutters something about, 'why he's dating a child' and I roll my eyes and walk away. Its not like he can't break up with me or something. I wouldn't miss Reno too much and I bet Reno wouldn't miss me either. Most of the time we've spent together Reno was drunk so the memories were probably burnt by now by the alcohol and drugs.

I leave without a goodbye and drive back to my house. I know Reno will get a ride back to his house from his fuck buddy at the time so I'm not worried about that. I'm more worried about tomorrow. I'm taking Reno to meet my parents and I'm not too exited about it.

My dad will probably buy some type of expensive wine and Reno won't be able to control himself. Something is going to happen, I know, and I'm not looking forward to it.

--

Reno is at my house now and I'm standing at the door in nothing but my boxers, giving drunk Reno quite a show. He's appetizing on my skin with hazy eyes and I know Reno wants the whole meal and dessert but I'm not stupid enough to give it to him.

"Who drove you here?" I ask suspiciously, looking past Reno and to the car parked sloppily by the sidewalk. I can't see anyone inside.

"Did you drive here yourself?" I ask, glaring heatedly at Reno, upset at the fact that he's so damn stupid and that he could've been killed and now there's another thing I have to worry about when Reno drinks.

"Yah, I wanned to see ya." Reno slurs, closing the door and forcing my slim body against the wall with his own.

I stare up at him with heated eyes and a stern face, my expression unreadable to him. I'm not afraid. If anything gets uncomfortable or ... well dangerous I can take care of myself.

"Didja know I was commin'?" Reno breaths, face inches from my and I scrunch up my nose, that awful and familiar scent burning at my eyes and skin. "You musta since your wearin' juss boxers." My eyes slim when I feel fingers pulling at the waistband of my boxers.

I ignore him though I keep my hand very close to my hips in case Reno makes a wrong move. "What are you doing here?" I ask, tone unfriendly as I lean back against the wall. That smell is really getting to me.

"I felt bad about you leavin'." Reno breaths, pressing his lips to my blushing face as he speaks. I don't believe him, don't even think the toxic spilling sloppily from his mouth is worth listening to but I still do to humor him.

"Did you?" I murmur, carefully watching Reno's wandering hand and wondering how long until I'm totally violated and I have to rip the hand away.

"Yes." Reno roughly grips my chin and brings my face up so I'm forced to breathe in his smell and words. "I wanted to make it up to you." I know exactly what he means by that and I can feel his palm on my stomach move south. I quickly push him away before something's lost. Like his hand or my virginity.

"Too bad Reno." I tell him, reaching over onto the table next to the door and picking up my car keys. "I'm taking you home." I usher him out of the house and grab a jacket before I watch him stumble down towards his car.

I don't help him when he nearly falls more than once. I'm already driving him home and there's only so much more I can do before I'm fed up. Besides, he caught himself all those times before. If he's in any real danger of falling I'll help him.

We're both in the car and I'm driving towards his house that I've been to so many times during the day and night that I know my way too and back without even thinking.

Half way there I feel Reno's hand on my thigh, rubbing, while he sits there smirking. I let him do what he wants. I'm too tired to stop him and too busy wondering how many more times I'll have to do this.

--

Reno lost his house keys and is too drunk to remember where he put the one. We—or rather I—spend the next 10 minutes looking for it and I'm pissed off because this means Reno will have to sleep at my house.

We get back in the car and I drive towards my house fast. I'm so tired and just want to go to sleep. Hopefully Reno will let me and not try to have sex with me. Again.

--

"Let me in there with you." Reno begs and I turn over in my comfy bed, my eyes slimming down to glare at him in the dark. I can see him watching me with desperate eyes and I almost give in just so I can fall back asleep. Then again I won't be able to sleep with him in bed either.

"No!" I tell him, nearly shout at him and I pull the blankets over my near naked form. Just boxers again. "You have a bed in the living room."

"But I'm lonely." He tries and I feel extra weight besides me on the bed. Without removing the covers from over my body and head I roughly push him off, hearing the loud 'thud' that follows and I briefly wonder if I pushed him too hard.

"Please Reno! I'm tired. I need my sleep!" I tell him, words muffled y the blankets. "We gotta go to my parents tomorrow remember? So please don't bug me for the rest of the night." I'm nearly pleading now but I don't care. What alcohol does to Reno lack of sleep does to me. Makes me do and say things I don't mean. I just don't smell like Reno when he drinks. I do have red eyes though.

"Fine. I won't." Reno murmurs and I hear him walk out and slam the door behind him, making me wince. Letting out a heavy sigh I close my eyes and quickly go to sleep, actually believing I won't be bothered.

--

I should've known not to believe Reno because at three in the morning the sound of him barfing wakes me up. I think of just staying there and ignoring but I feel bad and I probably couldn't go back to sleep anyways.

I stand up slowly and head towards the bathroom, one step inside making my eyes and nose burn. The smell is absolutely disgusting and I almost back out. Reno looks at me with weak, hollow, and pathetic eyes and I can't leave him alone.

I hold his hair and rub his back while he pukes and gags and heaves and I find my throat tightening around a gag of my own. It's so absolutely disgusting, the noises and smell and I almost feel bad for him. Almost because its his fault he's throwing up.

I try my hardest to stay up with him through it all but soon I can't help myself and I fall asleep, slumped up against the bathroom wall, choking and gagging my twisted lullaby for sleep.

--

I wake up and the smell in the room is so rancid and strong I have to immediately plug my nose or else I'll throw up. I gag slightly and look over, my eyes level with the toilet filled with what looks like most of Reno's inside. I can't believe he didn't flush and left me in here with his vomit!

I wonder if Reno threw his heart and brain up last night too. Heh, no, he had neither before too. He wasn't born with a heart and drugs fried his brain.

I stand up quickly, flush, and pretty much run out, closing the door behind me. I drop my hand and take a breath of fresh air. The smell stick clings to my nostrils though.

Reno looks up at me and gives an innocent smile and I want to just ... drown him in the toilet, puke and all. Gross thoughts I know but I'm pretty pissed. Though ... sober Reno isn't something I want to throw away with an argument. Besides, I don't want to be fighting with him when we visit my parents.

He's off the hook for now I guess.

"Hey, I made breakfast." Reno grins at me and I have to offer a small smile back. I sit down at my small kitchen table and I can't deny I'm exited for Reno's breakfast. He says his ex-girlfriend Elena taught him how to cook and I always wonder how she got enough "Sober Reno" time to teach him and for him to actually remember.

He puts a plate in front of me and I'm not all too surprised when I see its just one piece of buttered toast.

Reno smiles sheepishly and takes a seat next to me. "It's all I could find. You should go shopping soon."

I know there's food in the house. I think he's just lazy and hungover.

--

The look on my parents' face when I show up to their front door, Reno's arm around my waist, is complete shock. I think its because they can tell Reno is 18 and I'm only 17 and that's illegal until I'm the same age.

My parents put on little fake smiles though and hug me and shake Reno's hand. He acts charming. They don't buy it.

I bet they can see all the liquor he's ever drank in his eyes, filled to the brim but miraculously not spilling over.

I have a feeling something is gonna happen. I'm terrified of every passing second.

--

It was all going great (Reno had won over my mom) until my father brings out the wine, despite my sharp glances and shakes of my head.

He pours my mom, Reno, and himself a drink and bitterly I think to myself how they'll throw me out at 16 for being gay but won't give me a drink at 17.

Reno doesn't sip and instead downs and welcomes himself to another drink. I bury my face in my hands and know the troubles about to start.

--

Reno drank more than half the bottle by himself and in the course of the night he'd broken a cabinet filled with glass and crystal, grabbed my mom's ass, threatened and punched my father in the face and is now cursing me out while I drive to my house. We stopped by Reno's house but he still can't find his key.

"Fuck! Lemme outta this car now Sora!" Reno yells at me and I shake my head.

"No, we're almost home." I tell him, trying to stay as calm as I can because yelling at him isn't what he needs though it is what I need.

"Fuck you!" He shouts, opening the car door and I look at him with a frightened expression.

"W-What are you doing?" I ask, my hands beginning to shake as I tightly clutch the wheel, paling skin stretching over my knuckles. "D-Don't."

I don't know whether to speed up or stop the car. If I speed up he could do what he's implying and jump out, which would definitely not be good at high speeds. But if I slow down the car he could run out and I can't let him run around drunk.

I settle for begging and pleading with him to close the car door and I see that my house is coming up and I tell him we're home.

Wordlessly he closes the door and I remember to breathe.

--

During our argument at my house, Reno punches the wall and I wonder how long it will be till I'm the one Reno's punching.

--

Later that night when Reno's asleep I creep into his room to make sure he's still breathing.

I also hide the knives and scissors incase he wakes up and I lock my door.

I need to get out. Soon.

--

Reno sleeps the whole next day and I'm thanking everything and nothing for the couple hours of peace.

He wakes up at four in the afternoon and comes up behind me in the kitchen and turns me around. I stare up at him and try to hide the fact that I'm scared shitless. He simply hugs me (for the first time) and I think the fight might've been worth it.

--

Things are starting to get better.

I guess when you're as low as Reno and I were all you can do is go up.

Reno drinks less. He found his key but stays at my house sometimes. There are a lot more "Sober Reno" moments and a lot more hugs.

Reno and I are at the bar because it's Friday and Reno hasn't had a drink since Wednesday.

Everything's getting better and my feelings for Reno are different now, because I see how he's changed. For me. Or at least that's what I like to think.

I stare at him as he talks, lips moving slowly and his mouth barely opening as he unsteadily moves through his words, slipping from time to time.

I'm a little intrigued by his mouth. Reno and I have been dating for a while and I haven't even let him kiss me. Touching is fine but I haven't let him kiss or fuck me. Things are steadily getting better and I wonder if I should. He's been drinking and for some reason I wonder if I could get buzzed if I make out with him for a while. Of course I think that in a humorous way, I'm not that stupid to actually think that in a serious way.

I awkwardly lean over and place my hand on his thigh, partially for attention and partially for stability. He glances over and quirks a brow, smirking slightly, causing his tainted breath to ooze out from between and become like acid to my eyes and nose. I ignore it though and press my lips to his full on.

Not so surprisingly he kisses back immediately and pushes me down onto the cough and I begin to think kissing him was a bad idea.

--

Making out with Reno was tough. It was rough and sloppy and his tongue was shoved totally down my throat. His breath alone was horrible as well and when I tried to pull away he would dive back in, barely giving me a chance to breathe.

But its over and I'm home, Reno clinging to me and kissing my neck and I don't push him away because it doesn't really bother me and its better than the making out.

I notice a button on the phone cradle is flashing and I realize there is a message. I walk over, Reno not letting me go and pick up the phone, dialing so I can get to my messages. I just have one so I ignore Reno and listen.

_Hey Sora, it's Kairi._

She sounds like she's crying.

_S-something's happened Sora. Riku ... he ... R-Riku's dead..._

She begins to sob even louder but I barely pay attention to that and instead focus on the word, 'dead'.

Everything is numb but I faintly hear the words, 'call me as soon as you can Sora.'

I drop the phone and hear Reno murmur, "good your done," before his lips attack mine. I stand there, eyes wide and knees shaky, 'dead' repeating itself over and over again in my mind and I ignore Reno.

Riku, my best friend, dead? N-no ... how could he be dead? Riku's strong and smart, he couldn't have let himself die.

I fell my legs give in and I'm on the floor, on my knees by Reno's feet with my face buried in my hands, bawling and sobbing hard.

"Hey, wass wrong with you?" I hear Reno ask angrily and I shake my head, my body shaking uncontrollably. "Fuck you then. Imma go home."

That's the last thing I hear that night besides my cries that echo throughout the room for the rest of the night.

--

I talked to Kairi. It was a car crash after a party and Kairi and Naminé had been wearing seatbelts. Riku died, Roxas was put in the hospital and Kairi and I plan to go see him tomorrow.

Reno comes to my house later that day and he gives me a hug, apologizing for walking out like that and he asks what I had been crying about. I don't know how he remembers.

I tell him what's wrong and he awkwardly tries to comfort me. I say he doesn't have to and he looks very relived.

An hour later at six he goes off to a bar and I call Kairi.

--

He comes over drunk later on and I'm still on the phone with Kairi.

He gets pissed and throws the phone and we get into an argument.

He finds the knives that night.

I wish I could be dead instead of Riku.

--

I can't handle Reno anymore. He's broken my house, my stuff, me ... and I'm wondering just how long until he breaks my body too.

I have to get away from him so I make plans to go to Kairi's.

I leave and don't tell Reno.

--

Its been a few days and I'm kind of afraid that Reno is going to show up and try to hurt Kairi but I'd never let that happen. He is bigger than me though.

Kairi tells me to stop worry and arund her I can finally smile and laugh and it feels so good.

For three days I'm almost care-free.

--

On the fourth day Reno breaks in and I move out. Back to my old place.

Reno yells because there's nothing left to trash. Except me and I'm worried he'll find out.

In the middle of our fight though it finally happens. Reno punches me and I black out.

--

A day later Reno's over and again we're arguing. My eye is black and blue and swollen and I keep my distance from him.

He yells and yells until something catches his eye through the window and he quickly shuts up.

"Shit!" He curses and runs past me and out the back door and I stare, confused.

Seconds later, the police are at my door.

--

Reno just called me, telling me that he was going to fuck me up for ratting him out to the police. I can't run so I sit and wait for him to arrive.

It's been an hour and he's not here.

It's been two hours and still he's not here.

Its been three, four, five, six and soon I lose myself to sleep. I pray that when I wake up this would've all just been a dream.

--

I wake up to a loud knocking at my door and my immediate thought is its Reno. I don't answer and the knocking continues.

"Sora?" I frown, doesn't sound like Reno. "It's Cloud." I relax. I know Cloud from the bar and I get along with him pretty well.

I get up and let him in, smiling giddily at the fact that its not Reno.

He's not happy and he sits me down.

I find out after a moment of hesitation; Reno is dead.

I don't know whether to laugh or cry so I simply stare.

I think of how my prayers were answered and how I finally woke up from my nightmare.

I can't help but think its not over yet though. Reno's not over yet.

I know he'll be back every night, his voice becoming my twisted lullaby for sleep and his face becoming my nightmare.

--

_Prey now baby. Pray your life was just a dream.  
__The world in my hands now. No one left to hear you scream.  
__No one left for you._

_Man That You Fear  
Marilyn Manson_

--

Author's Note: Well hope you all liked this. So long huh? Excuse errors, I can't check cuz I have to post soon before my bro gets on. This is a very deep and emotional fic for me because some of this happened to me ... not a lot but a few. Also I'm sorry if Sora is a little ooc. Well hope you liked it Dana Please R&R.


End file.
